Deep Hold Mine
Deep Hold Mine is the city with the highest Dwarven population in Rokka. It is a great trading and mining hub, almost all routes in the northwest travel through it, and it boasts some of the deepest shafts in the kingdom. It is mostly a large natural cavern under a volcano, which has been further excavated, renovated, and tamed by the dwarves. Politics Though Dwarven politics are complex and multilayered as Chromitite, there are generally three factions in Deep Hold Mine that correspond to the districts and their leaders. Ignis The dwarves of the Trade District are commonly referred to as "Ignis," a reference to their smithing abilities and volatility. They welcome outsiders and non-dwarfs, seeing them as potential customers or traders. Most Ingies are traders, vendors, smiths, or other craftsmen. They are the most progressive of the dwarven factions, and will keep with tradition when it suits them, but have less strong ties to the ancestral rites and beliefs. Ignis enjoy the use of the ore and materials brought up by the Sedis, but think that the Sedis are stuck in the past and not very useful. They are very wary of delving too deep, and think there is only trouble to the found in the depth of the mountain. Ingis are ruled by Main Copperbeard, a very wealthy trader. Metas The dwarves of the Administration District are frequently called "Metas" in acknowledgement of their place, physically and politically, in-between the Sedis and Ignis, as well as their many forms and varied states. They usually broker peace between the other two factions, and are seen at their best as an impartial third party. Though distrusting of outsiders, they do not reject them entirely. Metas are infatuated with knowledge, many having specific obsessions with runes, scrolls, tomes, laws, books, carvings, histories, ancient items, and the like. Metas have many different vocations, some of the most common are lawyer, scholar, police, magic-user, and bureaucrat. Metas think the Ignis are foolish in their abandonment of mining. But unlike the Sedis, their curiosity in what eldritch and antediluvian knowledge may lie below is tempered with a healthy fear and memory of the dangers that lie underneath. Metas are led by Myrdyn Grantitecrusher, a tough, hardened administrator with a grip of steel. Sedis The dwarves of the Mining District are known as "Sedis," so -called because of their desire for depth, their stability, and their unwillingness to change. They are obsessed with mining, mechanics, and minerals above all else, and hold fast to the traditions and rites of old. They worship Ulaa, fury of Mountains and Gemstones, with a passion, and believe they will find their true happiness and rest in her depths. Sedis distrust outsiders, and many even look askance at any who befriend outsiders, even if they live in Deep Hold Mine themselves. They see other species as drastically above dwarves (who are the lowest, and therefore best species, being most inside the earth and closest to the bosom of Ulaa). In their view, delving deeper will always lead to more gold, treasure, and mithril, and any impediments or obstacles shall be conquered with Dwarven might and the grace of Ulaa. Sedis are led by Bar Stonedelver, a young, energetic isolationist. Locations Deep Hold Mine is divided into three distinct sections, separated by narrow guarded corridors. This division usually keeps the peace between the different factions of dwarves and their rivalry with outsiders. Trade District The most public of the three districts, the Trade District is open to all dwarves and outsiders. It provides a hub for merchandise, goods, raw materials, and information to pass through, into, and out from the city. See: Entrance to Deep Hold Mine The Grand Market LavaSpit - Bladesmith Eler's Steel - Armorsmith The Shining Room - Tavern and Inn Copperbeard's Hall Administration District Rock of Law - Courthouse Deep Hold School of Mines Runes Are Forever - Scribe The Eagle and Child - Pub Myrdyn's Hall Mining District The Oily Gear - Mechanic Barracks Ore Stamps The Drunken Miner - Bar Elevators . Rulers Main Copperbeard - Ignies - Trade District Myrdyn Granitecrusher - Metas - Adminstration District Bar Stondelver - Sedies - Mining District Denizens = = __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations